It Ain't a Walk in a Park in Your Shoes
by southernwind123
Summary: She was a smart, rational and brave Gryffindor. He was a cunning, arrogant and haughty Slytherin. They hated each other. But fate had other plans. One night on prefect rounds they get involved in a prank which leads them to exchange bodies. Will Draco and Hermione be able to work out their differences and return to normal or will they be forced to learn to adapt to their new bodies
1. Peeves' prank

**a/n- So after some oneshots I've decided to write a multi-chapter story and this is my first try so it may not be that great. I may not be able to update very soon but I'll try my best. And please review! It really means alot to me. Yeah so enjoy. Oh and Happy Birthday JK Rowling!**

* * *

"Hurry up mudblood!" His voice echoed through the empty hallway. Hermione gritted her teeth as she walked towards the source of the voice. She had no intentions of giving him the pleasure of knowing that he had succeeded in his task of annoying her. Prefect rounds with him was definitely a low point of being prefect.

"It isn't good to keep your superiors waiting."He said in a haughty voice. She had reached her boiling point finally blew up like a volcano. "Malfoy, in no way are you more superior to me unless you count stupidity and in that case you win hands down."

A grin slowly faded from his face but came back on as he found a reply. "Haven't your filthy parents taught you any manners?"

Before she could retort, Peeves' loud voice cut her off. " Whee da doodoo! First year stuck in the store room!"

"What?" she shouted, momentarily forgetting her earlier argument. She whirled around to face the end of the corridor which leaded up to the store room and sped off. Draco rolled his eyes and set off after her. He struggled to catch up with her. "Granger do you actually believe that pathetic ghost?" he asked.

She stopped for a second, considering what he had just said. It was true. Peeves was the last person you would call trustworthy.

"Well for all you know Peeves may have trapped an innocent first year in the store room. And there is no harm in checking." With that she resumed her way towards the room.

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you." He said.

"Deal."

The duet arrived at the store room. Hermione turned the large handle. The mahogany doors gave a click and swung open revealing the store room. All the walls were covered with shelves which were filled with an assortment of objects ranging from vials to tea cups. The room was faintly illuminated by the soft glow of light coming from passageway.

"Lumos." She whispered. They proceeded further into the room when the door suddenly slammed shut. Draco spun around, surprised. From the other side a series of faint giggles could be heard.

" PEEVES! YOU STUPID POLTERIGEST" Draco bellowed. It was then Hermione realized it was nothing more than a stupid prank.

"It's all your fault. You stupid Gryffindors always want to play hero and end up in trouble." He yelled at her.

She didn't say anything because what he said was true.

"Anyway, stand back."

"REDUCTO!" He shouted. Blue light burst from his wand tip and sped forward towards the door. Strangely, it bounced back, barely missing Draco by an inch. It hit the shelves behind him that were filled with books and vials. It exploded in a mess of papers and dust. Hermione let out a shriek. Draco just stared at the proceedings wide-eyed. The papers finally settled down when they became aware of the actual problem. Golden dust drifted around the room. It was obvious that this was no ordinary dust. She felt her head get heavy and her eyelids seemed to weigh a ton. The dust seemed to have a similar effect on Draco. Around her, the room began to spin slowly at first and then picked up speed until it was nothing more than a blur.

"Uuuhhhhhhh…." Was all she managed to mumble before a strange sensation overcame her and she lost the ability to think straight.

* * *

**a/n- Sorry its short. Please review!**


	2. Whoppercuds?

a/n- A new chapter already? Couldn't help it as my life was at stake. Plot bunnies weren't letting go of me. Trust me I wrote this with them holding a knife at my throat.

Severus Snape enjoyed walking through the castle after dark for the plain reason that he preferred Hogwarts' hallways and corridors without its usual hustling staff and students. These lonely night walks let him ponder and brood over the unfairness of life, which were probably his most favourite things to do after giving a student who has the unfortunate luck of getting in his way after he woke up from the wrong side of the bed. On this particular night as Snape strolled through the moonlit passageway he heard a rather peculiar sound. This sound was somebody singing to be precise, but that's not what surprised him. What surprised is the fact that nobody in their right mind would be singing at two am in the morning. Instinctively, he drew his wand. He proceeded further, his senses heightened. The singing seemed to be coming from the store room. He cautiously approached the door. He pushed the door. Now Snape had seen many strange things but none of them could have prepared him for the scene in front of him. His godson, Draco wait-until-my-father-hears-about-this Malfoy was waltzing with a mop, twirling and swirling around, singing a in a sloppy voice. Hermione was sitting on the floor and appeared to be talking to her shoes. Moments later Draco noticed his Defense Against Dark Arts teacher standing at the door with his mouth hanging open.

"Sevy Pooo! You came. Meet my date, the gorgeous Mopitha!" he cried and he shoved the mop into Snape's face.

Hermione too began to take notice of the man at the door. She got up and made her way towards him. She held up shoes to show him.

"Ah! Would you like some tea? We were having a tea party and I was just telling Mrs. Right about whoopercuds!"

What 'whoopercuds' were was something only Luna Lovegood could possibly know. Snape stood there, his back against a wall, too stunned to do anything. He shook his head and tried to process what had happened. Too much fire whiskey, he thought. Reassured it was nothing more than alcohol affecting the Malfoy heir, he set off after them.

" Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I want the both of you to return to your common rooms. Now." Snape said, an air of authority in his voice. His words seemed to have no affect on them whatsoever. He sighed and held the both of them by their collars. He pushed, dragged, pulled and with the help of some spells managed to return both of the lumbering teenagers to their respective common rooms. He then returned to his own room and threw himself onto an armchair. He had enough of weirdness tonight to last himself a lifetime.

a/n- Funny or a chapter full of poor jokes? You tell me. I'm not sure when I'll update next. Will you review? Pretty please with a cherry on the top?


	3. I'm in you, you're in me

**a/n- Hey guys! New chappie! Hope you like it. Most probably I will update weekly but that's only if the odds are in my favor! =P Enjoy**

Draco woke up in bed, his body stiff. Even the tiniest of movements sent jolts of pain through his body. His head felt heavy, his eyes seemed to be glued shut. He let out a groan as last night's events rushed into his mind. He buried his head into the soft feather pillows in embarrassment. His stomach growled in hunger. He took a deep breath and quietly slipped out of bed. He tip-toed out of his dorm room, careful as not to wake his roommates . A chilly gust of wind greeted him as he entered the Slytherin common room. The large armchairs and couches with their green upholstery were empty besides a tiny second year. He stared at Draco, his eyes wide with surprise, his mouth open.

"What are you gawking at?" Draco snapped. There was something strange about his voice, it seemed shriller than usual. The second year mumbled something with a scared face and hid his face with a book but risked peeping from behind it.

Draco proceeded ahead, wondering what he would fancy for breakfast. The large halls were deserted at this time in the morning. He walked on admiring the view the ancient windows gave of the quiditch pitch when something caught his eye. A faint reflection of person stared at him from the misty glass window. But it definitely wasn't his. In fact, the reflection resembled a girl with bushy hair and honey brown eyes. At first, Draco thought it was a stupid joke, for even in his wildest dreams would something as strange as this would happen. He slowly moved his right and watched in amazement as the reflection did the same. He ran his fingers through his hair, expecting them to glide effortlessly through his silky hair but instead his fingers were caught in frizzy mess. No, he wasn't having a muggle bad hair day. The rational explanation to all of this hit Draco like a speeding train.

He was in Hermione's body.

He shook his head hard, wishing it was just a dream. Unfortunately, he had no such luck. He was in Hermione's body, plain and simple. He began to run aimlessly, the words pounded in his head. Suddenly he jerked to a stop as something yanked him back using his collar. He whirled around and found himself… looking at well, himself. In front of him stood a teenager with silvery grey eyes, whitish-blonde hair and a deathly pale face to match it. And he was wearing a night dress. Which was odd for a boy to do so.

"It's me Hermione!" the boy in front of Draco hissed.

She continued, "Look I know this sounds pretty crazy but-"

"We have switched bodies." He cut off, a dazed expression on Draco-who-is-in-Hermione's-body's face.

"Yes." Hermione replied, her voice deep now that she was in Draco's body.

"Now what? Will I have to stay in this" he said in disgust, "this hideous body of yours! What am I going to do?"

"Well you could start by acting your age." She retorted, rather offended.

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him.

"We should consider asking someone for help."

"You think I will risk my pure-blood status by revealing I am in a mudblood's body? And a particularly nasty ones?" he snickered.

"Stop calling me that foul word. If we want get back to our normal selves we have to co-operate." She said.

"Fine smarty pants! Then who should we go to?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She considered it for a moment and said, "Snape. He's the man to go to."

"Trusting you hasn't been a good idea so far."

She rolled her eyes. He could be so stubborn at times. "Look, whether you like it or not, we are in this together. And if you don't want to listen to me fine! I think Hogwarts will be in for surprise when they see Draco Malfoy wearing feminine clothes.

Draco then realized that Hermione was going to parade around Hogwarts in his body wearing a dress.

"Oh no you won't-"

"I will."

"You won't."

"I will."

"Won't."

"If you will listen to me I won't, otherwise-"

Draco realized he didn't have much option.

"Fine." He grunted, disbelieving he fact that he had lost the Hermione Granger.

While they were arguing they forgot that Hogwarts housed more than two hundred witches and wizards and that any one of them might just happen to walk down that very passageway. In this case that person happened to be Lavender Brown.

Lavender was just enjoying a walk when she saw her fellow Gryffindor next to the Slytherin prefect.

"What on earth?" she said. Her words seemed to bring the arguing duo to notice the trespasser.

A large grin split onto her face.

"Oh I'm sorry I interrupted your date." She said with a mischievous smile.

"No! Lav! We don't have anything in between us!" Hermione shrieked.

"Spare me of the stories, Malfoy. There is something going on between you. Ah! A forbidden love yet the lovers cannot resist each other! How touching." She said dramatically.

For a second, Hermione was baffled as to why Lavender addressed her as Malfoy. She then remembered that she was in his body. Hermione nudged Draco to go and stop Lavender from spreading some stupid rumor. Draco then realized the gravity of the situation.

"Oh Lavender I know you won't tell anybody. You're- you're a nice friend aren't you? Draco said stuttering. But Lavender had no intention of letting such good opportunity go away.

"What is in there for me?" She asked slyly.

Draco thought. What would Hermione offer in her place.

"I will do your homework for a week."

"Deal." Lavender said quickly before Draco could change his mind. She skipped off gleefully.

"She isn't going to keep her mouth shut for long." Draco said.

"We'd better get going."

"Yep."

And with that they set off towards Snape's office sure that they were in for a roller coaster.

**a/n- Please review! **


End file.
